Cyclone Scourge
by The Wind Guardian
Summary: The story of Centurion Ventus during the Kharlan War Era, four thousand years before Symphonia's start. Join him as mysterious circumstance beckons him to retell his many adventures, and how his tragic punishment came to pass. Multiple Genres. OC's.
1. Prologue: Unforseen Awakening

Hey everyone! Kazea here, bringing you not a one-shot or small fic, but a big full story this time! It's going to be rather long. I plan on many chapters. Just know that I may take breaks for one-shots I still want to do, as well as life's unpredictability as I write this. Therefore, there is no set pace. It'll be updated when it's updated. I will be seeing it to the end though. *smile*

This story does contain **spoilers**! Turn back if you've not completed the Symphonia games yet. I'd had to ruin them for anyone.

Now, this is the story of Centurion Ventus-an OC I created for the Centurion never shown. I've created characters of all the Centurions, as well as written a paper on them and Ratatosk with detail about everything there is to know about them in general. As such, I will have to give you all some information as you read in these author's notes. The first thing everyone ought to know is that I have both official information in this story, as well as my own personal theories to how things work. My theories are not official, and if someone disagrees with what I think that is perfectly fine-but I'm not going to change my opinion or how I write this. This _is _fanfiction.

Prepare for many, many OC's and some familiar faces for small cameo appearances or mentions. I pride myself in writing my stories in ways where it feels true enough to have actually happened, so this is filled mostly with my own characters. ^_^

The second thing I have to mention is that this takes place during the Kharlan War Era-the final year Mithos' Group traveled the unnamed original world to try and stop the fighting between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla before the splitting of the worlds. My belief is that during this time period, with Ratatosk being the summon spirit of the first Great Kharlan Tree, the Centurions were all awake in their full forms-and people knew of them because they are very much like Summon Spirits.

This prologue, though, is _not _in this time period. (The main story is.) The prologue is occurring within Ventus' Core after Marta, in Dawn of the New World, awakens him in Asgard. Six of the Centurions were interrupted in their awakening when Ratatosk was 'killed' by Richter, hence why Ventus and the five others never appeared to us in game like the two we did see.

However... Ventus in particular is special. He is forced into his core form against his will, and even if he is brought to "Awakened Core Form" like he is in this chapter (The form after "Dormant Core Form" which looks like a glass orb with their respective insignia on it.) he is unable unlike Tenebrae and Aqua, and even the others assuming after, to leave the core in his "True Incarnation Form". (Meaning how Tenebrae and Aqua are outside their cores.)

This is the tale of how that punishment came to be... Why Ventus was sealed up even before the others fell asleep willingly after Mithos' wish to the Eternal Sword.

Join him as he relives his story, and learn about the event that even in future years would always be remembered as the _Cyclone Scourge_...

[Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Symphonia or its sequel, sadly. I do, however, own the ideas for the unseen Centurions.]

* * *

_"No matter how painful things have been, you just can't dwell on the past."_

**-Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)**

* * *

"…"

…

"_What is…this power I feel…?" _

…_Wake up, little one…_

"_I'm so tired…so weak… But I can think now… My consciousness is back…"_

_Come on. Open your eyes… _

"…"

_Please heed my calling. Your core is no longer dormant. _

"…U-ugh…"

_So you've awakened at last. _

"…Awa…kened?"

_Yes, awakened. You have been asleep for a long time. _

"I've been sleeping…?"

_I understand you must be confused. It is alright. It has been many a millennia since you were first trapped here. Even now, despite your wakefulness, you remain bound to this place. _

"Where…is this?"

_You do not know?_

"I can't remember…"

_I see… I suppose it is not your fault. You were brought to this form against your will. Would you like me to remind you of what has been lost to you?_

"…Alright."

_Before me and before most life itself, the grand meteor Derris-Kharlan passed through the boundaries of the original world. The ethereal comet gave the gift of mana to that world in the form of a powerful object known as the Great Seed._

"The Great Kharlan Tree… Our tree…"

_As the seed fell, so did a portion of inhabitants from Derris-Kharlan itself. Those beings were the Elves and the Summon Spirits, including the Summon Spirit born with the seed. That spirit's name is Ratatosk._

"…Lord…Ratatosk…"

_Upon his arrival to the new world, Ratatosk planted the Great Seed, knowing that one day it would grow to be his Kharlan Tree. But, the original world was unused to mana. He knew that the presence of Derris-Kharlan would negatively pressure the environment if nothing was done to structure it. So he made a brash decision. Being a tree spirit Ratatosk had many powers. A majority of them were the individual abilities to control the eight elements. _

"The elements… I know them all. Fire, ice, water, lightning, darkness, light, earth, and wind…"

_That is correct. Your memory appears to be returning to you little by little. Talking about this may be piecing the remnants together._

"Please don't hesitate then. Continue."

_Ratatosk split his elemental powers from himself and gave them personified forms. These embodiments developed respective personalities and values, becoming their own beings under the influence of their creator. These elementals were granted many capabilities akin to that of a true summon spirit, and were sent around the original world to various locations so that Ratatosk could focus on protecting both his tree and the door to Niflheim. _

"Niflheim… That's the demonic realm."

_The eight servants were given two simple tasks: To distribute and balance the mana of the world, and to govern the other lesser creation of Ratatosk, monsters—who while dangerous would be the key to sustaining this balance. Do you know what these servants of Ratatosk are called, little one?_

"…The name given to the servants...?"

_Think hard now._

"…I cannot recall it... I'm sorry."

…_They are the Centurions… _

"Centurions?"

_Yes. During the Kharlan War Era, they were actually quite eminent to everyone. They roamed the world as they pleased whilst never failing to uphold their two responsibilities._

"It feels familiar somehow."

_It should. _

"How do you know all this anyway?"

…

"Who are you?"

_I am a spirit. Same as you. _

"I'm a spirit?"

_In a way…yes. _

"Do you have a name?"

_I am called many things. Just think of me as an observer in what is to be for now. At this moment, you are one of six who cannot truly manifest from this personal dominion of yours. _

"There are six more like me?"

…_In a sense you are right and in a sense you are wrong. It is rather complicated._

"You could just tell me."

_I feel it may be better for you to remember yourself. What about you, little one? Do you remember your name?_

"…My name?"

_Yes. What are you called?_

"…"

_So that hasn't come back to you yet?_

"I'm not sure…"

_What about the days prior to the splitting of the worlds when you were free from this place? Do you know of them still? What happened to you before you settled into locked slumber?_

"…I can remember the beginning. The day I met my friends... When our adventure began…"

_Why don't you tell your story? I'm sure the tale will come naturally to you as you tell it. By the end, you may just figure out who you are. _

"I don't believe it ends happily. I think I did something horrible before I ended up here..."

_You've been holding in your pain for thousands of years. It is never wise to bottle up one's insecurities. You cannot leave this place now anyway. What have you to lose? _

"I guess it couldn't hurt… Okay, I'll tell you. But I warn you, it's a long one."

_I shall take my chances._

"Let's see, where to begin…"

_I believe your origin to be Asgard. Though back then it went by a different name, correct?_

"Asgard? Oh, you mean Ithavoll? Yes, you're right. I used to live there. That's a good place to start."

_Do not hold back, little one._

"Well… It all started with that healing flower…"

* * *

There it is! The prologue and beginning of my story. Very mysterious isn't it? Anyone wish to take a guess as to who is talking? One is completely obvious, the other is not obvious at all and I am almost positive no one will guess it right. XD Still, I welcome your guesses regardless so feel free. I'm also willing to take questions if anyone is confused about something. I'll answer the best I can in the chapter after the review is given.

Don't worry. The chapters are much longer and are written how I usually write. Detail and dialogue. Hope it peaked your interest though. =3

Please read and **review**~ It makes me quite happy and encourages me to write faster.

Till Chapter 1 is done, minna!

~Kazea


	2. Chapter I: The City of Winds

Hey loyal readers and reviewers~ Kazea here,

Wow, this took a long time to post up. Sorry about that. I had it done but pretty much dropped the ball in editing it and getting it on here. I hope everyone's okay with that. *sweatdrop* Well, it's here now! XD

I was a little disappointed that there was no reviewers for the prologue, but it is a _prologue_ so it's not a huge deal. I am really begging this chapter gets at least a good review from someone this time.

So, as per the story, let's welcome two of the main characters! Naryn Adaire and his sister Haru Adaire! I'm happy to be writing them in, as they are fun little muses.

I will also be, at the end of each chapter, giving out titles to the characters as well as items and etc (As if a real game). This method was created by Ayame Majikku-who is not _only _an amazing writer, but someone who's helped me with the story and let me use this idea. Thanks for that, Ayame. -^^-

Only note in this chapter is about locations. Since this is 4000 years before Symphonia during the Kharlan War, some of the towns do not have the same name as they do in Symphonia. Yuan, in DotNW, confirmed this when he stated that Asgard was not called that when he was living there as a normal half-elf at the time. So, I've changed it's name to Ithavoll for this story. Don't want anyone to be confused so I'm pointing out Asgard's name change. I'll be doing so with other such changes as well.

That's about it for this. Not much I can tell you since this is only Chapter 1.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, its characters, or its sequel in any way. I wish I did, but I don't. I do own Naryn and Haru though. **

Please enjoy~ It was fun to write!

* * *

_"This is my hometown. It brings back memories of my friends from back then." _

_"Back then, this city wasn't even called Asgard."_

**~Yuan Ka-Fai (Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World)**_  
_

* * *

Footsteps echoed audibly throughout the building as a young girl dashed through the halls. She was in a hurry, knocking several other children over as she ran past them—offering numerous apologies over her shoulder as she kept on her pace.

"Brother! Brother where are you?" she called nervously, skidding to a stop when she reached a split hallway. The girl flicked her lavender irises both directions multiple times, face twisting in annoyance as the decision became all the more harder. She had totally forgotten where the library section of the facility was.

"Ohhh, why does this stupid place have to be so big?"

The girl tugged on one of her lilac bangs, huffing. Deciding on an idea, she put one half-gloved hand over her eyes while outstretching an arm to point with the other, spinning around once and planning to go down whichever way her finger landed nearest. She removed her hand with a big grin, only to find her finger was pointing at a wall. She moaned, rushing down the right hallway impatiently. "I don't have time for this!"

This place really _was_ too large for her tastes—even if it _did_ provide all one could need for a child care center. It was made entirely out of wood and stone, the structure built into one of the many cliffs around the area. It was as outsized as the biggest most expensive inn found at the very peak of town, with several rooms for many functions. There were at least fifteen bedrooms, three medical rooms for the sick, a living room big enough to fit twenty or so children. The list went on and on.

With it being the _only_ orphanage in the town of Ithavoll during a time of war though, it _would_ have to be pretty spacious, especially when considering all of the war orphans that popped up regularly.

Still, you'd think after being in such a place for the first ten years of your life, you'd know where everything was by now.

She bounded off another corner to come face to face with the end of the hallway. A neatly framed sign hung on the wall next to a large wooden door. She nearly jumped up in cheer when she saw the fancy handwriting that scrawled out _'Library. Please Keep down the noise!'_ upon it. The door was flung open fast, the girl zooming inside.

The library—if it could so be called with its quaint size—was adorned with all one would expect. Bookshelves lined each wall. Plush reading chairs with a desk and candleholder not too far away in each corner of the room. Literature scattered about the floor. It was definitely not the most popular place from how messy it was.

At least, that was the case for every child except one.

Sure enough, the girl found her target snoozing away at his usual spot at the desk in the upper left corner. The boy was simple in attire. A beige undershirt with a green jacket worn over it covered his upper half while long black pants and gray leather boots covered his lower half. His shaggy dark blue hair was pressed down over his eyes due to the fact that a fairly lengthy book had been left open over his head, his glasses pushed down the bridge of his nose in a very comical way.

She moaned in dissatisfaction as she stalked up to the sleeping male, pulling on his jacket from behind the chair in an effort to haul him out of it. "I knew I'd find you snoozing in here! Wake up!"

The book fell off his head after a few tugs, landing to the floor with a loud _'thunk'_. The boy jolted awake as genuine surprise clouded him. "Uhh, I'm up! What's going on? Did someone set a drape on fire again?"

He blinked his yellow colored eyes in a confused manner after turning his head all directions, sighing in relief when he noticed his sister. "Oh, it's just you Haru. Good morning," he said cheerfully, pushing his glasses up properly.

The girl, Haru, was all but in the mood to return the greeting. "Naryn you're such an obsessive bookworm! It's not good for you to keep falling asleep in here just because you keep _forcing _yourself up at all hours to take notes on what you read!"

Naryn reddened, scratching his neck. "Darn, did I fall asleep again? I get so caught up in my research that I forget how tired I am most of the time. At least I didn't sleep in late this time!"

"It's two in the afternoon!" Haru exclaimed irritably. "You're lucky Mistress Ralen doesn't catch you doing this every night. We'd both be doing _all_ the housework in this place for months."

"We do all the housework whether I get in trouble or not," Naryn mumbled between a yawn, gathering up his extensive piles of notes from the desk and neatly stacking them inside a tan book bag near his chair. "I am sorry though. You know what happens when I find a book on magic or summon spirits or ruins…"

Haru let go of his jacket, crossing her arms under her navy and white striped poncho. She dressed rather similar to her brother. Under her poncho she had the same beige shirt, same black pants, and the same gray leather boots as well. What separated her outfit was a long red scarf that took up the entirety of her neck, and the most defining article of a smallish black chullo hat decorative in ivory elven runes.

"You and all that ancient stuff… It's too addicting for someone like you. Just 'cause father studied it doesn't mean you should," Haru pouted, bottom lip out in a childish way.

Naryn stood up and stretched, bag over his shoulder. "I can't help it. It's too interesting. 'Sides, finishing the research father never got to complete is sort of my dream." He reached down to adjust Haru's hat by the tassels attached to the earflaps. "Sometimes I don't understand why you wear this thing. It's much too big for you."

Her hands immediately shot to the earflaps, gently swatting his hands away as she dipped half her face under her scarf to hide. "T-this hat was left with me when we were dropped off here. That's why," she protested, her hat ironically drooping down over her eyes after she said it.

Naryn laughed. "Yes, yes. I know. Shall we go see if lunch is still being served in the dining hall?"

"Oh!" Haru flushed with panic. "That's right! I came to get you because the town is in the middle of a send off for Mister Yuan in the square right now. If we don't hurry we won't get to say goodbye! He's finally leaving to lead an army against Tethe'alla's capital."

"W-what? He's leaving already?" The boy blurted in shock. "I thought he was staying the whole week this time!"

"No… Everyone says they're urgently requesting him to the front, so he has no choice but to cut his visit short."

"What are we waiting for?" Nayrn took her hand and led her out the library, kicking the door closed behind him as they took through the narrow halls. "Let's not hang around here. We _always_ miss the chance to say goodbye to Yuan-sensei."

Haru squeezed his hand. "He's not really our _sensei_, Naryn… He was just nice enough to let us practice using magic at his house sometimes when Mistress Ralen went away on trips."

"It's not like _Ralen_ was ever nice enough to let us do that here. Yuan-sensei always gave us tips, and was nice to us too." he rebutted truthfully. "You know, before he left to fight in the war and all. He's amazing…"

"You really respect him, huh brother?"

"Of course." Naryn stated matter-of-factly. "Not _only_ is he the only other half-elf in Ithavoll besides us, he's worked hard enough to earn such high rankings in the Sylvaranti Military. That would never happen in Tethe'alla no matter what!"

Haru hummed a thoughtful note as they entered into the large living room area across from the lobby, pressing closer to her sibling when some of the other orphans snickered at them. "That's only because Sylvarant _fears_ half-elves. Tethe'allans just plain _hate_ half-elves. They're not even allowed to walk around in that country without getting arrested."

Naryn frowned. "I know… But Yuan-sensei gaining all the respect he does makes me hope that even _half-elves _can achieve something if they try hard enough." He peered down at Haru, giving her a small smile. "Maybe we'll be able to do something great someday too!"

Haru smiled back brightly, giving Naryn's hand a tight squeeze. "Yeah… Perhaps we can."

The siblings soon reached the lobby, meeting the door not long after. They could not have had more excited expressions on their faces. It was totally rare for them to walk out the door without being caught by—

"Where do you think you're both going?"

Both of them flinched, Naryn holding in a growl as he recognized the shrill voice addressing them so rudely. He pulled Haru behind him in a protective manner as he adjusted his sight toward the woman who had spoken, who was walking up to them after getting up from her chair behind the front desk. It wasn't that she would hurt them physically herself. However, past experience dictated she was capable of such things without having to lay a hand on them.

When she got close enough her hands went straight to her hips. Being a very average middle-aged woman with tired hazel eyes, she wasn't exactly what one would expect to be a loving caretaker. The dusty condition of her brown dress aided to that image if anything.

She wasn't intimidating, but she wasn't all that appealing either.

"Mistress Ralen…" Haru mumbled awkwardly, disappointing rushing down her insides.

Ralen glared at them as if an interrogator to some horribly committed crime. "Well? I haven't been given an explanation. You know it's against the rules to leave without my permission."

Naryn shot her an equally cold glower as his hands balled up into fists. "We weren't going very far from here, Ralen. We just want to say goodbye to Yuan-sensei before he leaves."

"You still didn't ask me, Naryn Adaire. You and your sister both have chores to do today." Ralen presented them with a light orange pouch with blue petal stitching. "You _will_ be going outside, but _not_ to see Mr. Ka-Fai. Linek came in sick the last week and now we have multiple children ill in the medical wing. On top of that, my staff cannot make the proper medicine because we're out of shadestar."

"Shadestar?" Naryn repeated as he found himself wound up in exasperated bewilderment.

The woman shoved the pouch into his hand. "Yes, shadestar. It is a medical flower that's used to cure heavy flu illnesses. My supplier is tied up, so I need you both to go in his stead and pick some for me. There should be some growing near the dais."

Haru's eyes widened. "You mean the dais sitting at the summit of town? That place is dangerous and _creepy_! Besides, we don't know what it _looks_ like! I want to see Mister Yuan!"

Ralen loomed over her, causing the young girl to shrink back. "Are you _refusing_ to do your share of work, Miss Adaire? After everything I've done for you both…are you suggesting that this simple task is too _tedious_ for you?"

"N-no, Mistress Ralen, it's not that… W-we just… Mister Yuan…"

"Everyone here has jobs to do every day," Ralen snapped. "This is _your_ task today. You both should be completely grateful I even let you into my shelter in the first place. Had it not been me, no one would have taken in two half-elves."

"You honestly think that sending _children_ to such a place is wise?" Naryn growled back, trying to ignore the discrimination.

Ralen shrugged with an almost knowing smirk. "You're both around sixteen, right? I'm sure with those powers of yours backing you up, you'll be just fine…"

"I'm _fourteen_," the oldest half-elf said indignantly. "My sister is even younger, _eleven_. You should send someone experienced for something like this."

Before Haru could add anything to her brother's statement Ralen took action. She grabbed the necklines of their tunics and flung open the front door, scowling as she eagerly pushed them out the building. Haru tripped forward when she was shoved, falling face first into the dirt path of Ithavoll's northern district. Naryn bent down to check on her, seeing as he'd managed to maintain his sense of balance.

"I expect you both to be back here by nightfall with the shadestar I need. You wouldn't want to live with the knowledge that you both were the reason someone sick fell into an incurable state, would you?"

Haru dusted herself off as her brother helped her to her feet. She trained her gaze to the south and caught the view of a large crowd formed around the gate of town. In front of the entrance stood a blue-haired man with two other knights at his side. Even from this far distance it was painfully easy to tell what was going on. The man had been speaking, waving a few times after he finished. Now—to both her and her brother's disappointment—he had turned around with his companions to head off to wherever in the world his army was waiting for him.

"Yuan-sensei…" Naryn murmured, his eyes following his hero as he slowly trekked out of view.

"Well, don't just stand around! Get going!"

They were brought back out of their self-induced stupor by Ralen, still standing in the door pointing at the stairs just outside the building that lead up to the dais. She obviously wasn't going to go back inside until she was sure they wouldn't run off on her.

Naryn gritted his teeth, his brow furrowing at the woman's intentions. She had sent them to do this on purpose, knowing she'd make them miss the send-off. What should one expect from a racist like her though? They were _always_ the ones sent on dangerous _'chores'_.

He took his sister's hand again, pulling her along with him away from the scene below. The boy shook his head as he took the first step on the ancient stairway. The wind blew in his face, welcoming his presence as the ruin at the top beckoned for him.

"C'mon Haru, let's go…"

* * *

That's it for the chapter! Hope it got all of you more interested in this story. Review please. I like feedback.

**Naryn received the title of Obsessive Bookworm. I can't help it if I'm addicted. The knowledge in this world is too vast and interesting! If I don't take notes on it, who will?  
**

**Obtained Floral Pouch. **


End file.
